Hogwarts de Nuevo
by cesitar
Summary: Nuevos mortífagos, más desafíos, Harry y Hermione... ¿romance o aventura?


¡hola a todos¡ este es mi primer fic así que si he hecho algo mal por favor espero que me lo digáis pero con suavidad sin pasarse.

 También espero que haya opiniones buenas.

**HOGWARTS  DE NUEVO **

Capítulo 1   UNA NUEVA VIDA 

 Cuando terminé los estudios en Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, encontré fácilmente un trabajo y un pequeño apartamento estaba deseando dejar a Sirius, que era mi padrino al que acusaron de asesinar a más de 10 muggles y a un mago, supuestamente. Años después fue descubierto el verdadero autor del delito que era el mismo mago que  debía estar muerto.

 Gracias a mis poderosas habilidades mágicas, modestia aparte, me contrataron para la OARAS (Organización de Aurores para Resolver Asuntos Sobrenaturales) era como el FBI muggle pero este lo dirigían los magos, en pocas palabras, era un auror pero para una organización. Esta usa teléfonos muggles para llamar a sus agentes, nosotros debemos aparecernos ante los que llamen, normalmente el inmediato superior.

Al principio sólo me mandaron en misiones tan aburridas como las de proteger a personas que habían sido amenazadas por personas misteriosas, jamás ocurrió nada excepto cuando estaba protegiendo a un tipo al que amenazaron con quemar su tienda del Callejón Diagón. Hubo una sublevación de mortífagos en este sitio.

 Rápidamente le dije a mi protegido que se metiera en algún lugar seguro y yo fui al centro del disturbio y empecé un duelo feroz con el que parecía el jefe de esos mortífagos, los otros mortífagos estaban ocupados combatiendo con otros aurores que se habían aparecido.

 Levantamos nuestras varitas y nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro mientras el me dijo algo que casi me paraliza:

-Tienes miedo Potter- yo no pude saber quién era pero me hice una idea de quién(todo el mundo sabe que los mortífagos se tapan la cara con máscaras y por supuesto ya os imaginaréis quién es)

 Hicimos la reverencia.

-Potter, este duelo será justo, de acuerdo no como el de hace unos años. A la de tres... 1...2...3

- Desmaius.

- Imperius.

 Ambos hechizos surcaron en el aire y tras un choque brutal fueron dirigidos adonde debían dirigirse, la siguiente escena fue un baño de luz blanca sobre el lugar del combate tras terminar el baño de luz  yo acababa de luchar contra la maldición Imperius, era ya algo fácil para mí gracias a que cuando era estudiante practiqué la forma de librarme de su influjo, vi a Draco sin la máscara tumbado en el suelo, desmayado.

El juró vengarse de mí pero tampoco le hice mucho caso, de Azkaban solo había una persona que había escapado y ese era Sirius Black mi tío pero ha quedado absuelto de toda culpa al matar al verdadero asesino, Peter Petigreww, un auror. Me ascendieron por atraparle, ahora prácticamente me dan todos los casos difíciles, he atrapado más mortífagos que cualquier otro de mi organización en un año.

 En el primer verano de mi nueva vida , apenas recordaba, o sabía de Ron y a Hermione pero cuando entraron dos lechuzas con un howler cada una  de Ron y Hermione en los que me gritaban porque no les había mandado un solo e-mail con mi ordenador muggle, me conecté al instante con él a Internet (A mí me encantaban los inventos muggles y su avanzada tecnología) vi que mi espacio web estaba atestado de e-mails, la gran mayoría de Ron y Hermione ( ellos tenían la misma afición que yo a los inventos muggles) les envié un e-mail de disculpa y una invitación a chatear esperé con ansiedad pensando: "espero que no estén demasiado cabreados para no querer chatear conmigo"

Por fin vi que me contestaban:

- Hola Harry -contestaba Hermionelaestudiosa@yahoo.com 

- ¿Cómo estas Harry?-me preguntaba Ronelchalado@yahoo.com

- Estoy genial-le conteste-y,¿qué tal estáis vosotros? 

- Yo, por lo menos, estoy genial-me contestaron los dos, Hermione un poco antes 

- ¿Tenéis algún trabajo, Ron?- nos pregunto Hermione– Yo soy científica ,para los magos, claro.(todos en el mundo mágico sabe que una científica maga se dedica a buscar nuevos hechizos, defenderte de ellos, etc.)

 Ron contestó:

- Yo he abierto una tienda de artículos de bromas, bueno Fred y George y yo.

-Y yo soy un... auror.

-Vaya Harry eso es impresionante

- Sí desde luego.

Lo siguiente que escribió Hermione le hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón. 

- Oye Ron por aquí cuentan que un Weasley tiene un ligue-dijo Hermione, yo me quedé paralizado ¡Ronald Weasley ligando una chica! Esto si que es nuevo. 

Tuvimos que esperar a que respondiese así como tres minutos.

- Oye,¿por dónde es por "aquí"?

- RON, NO CAMBIES DE TEMA –contestó Hermione, tan rápido que parecía que hubiera estado escribiéndolo mientras Ron buscaba una forma de salir del lío.

- Snif, supongo que no habrá forma de que cambié de tema ¿verdad?-preguntó el aludido. 

 Y antes de que terminásemos de teclear las últimas letras:

- Vale os lo contaré. 

 Ambos ,Hermione y yo, dejamos de escribir.

- Se llama Kate era del colegio de Dumstrang, es finlandesa y...

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

No me dio tiempo a leer más cogí el móvil, sabía que era  la APAS así que les tecleé a mis amigos un nuevo mensaje lo más rápido que pude y apagué el ordenador mientras leía  un comentario de Ron sobre su novia este decía "está como un tren". Y el mensaje mío rezaba así:

- Lo siento me llaman del trabajo ,adiós. 

 Rápidamente  me aparecí delante de mi jefe se llamaba Frank me dijo: 

- Hola Harry tengo en mente una misión para ti:

 Tienes que ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hacerte pasar por un profesor y descubrir a un mortífago puede ser cualquiera hasta un alumno.

 Yo me había quedado de piedra al oír el nombre de mi anterior colegio.

- Potter...

 En ese momento salí de mi ensueño. 

- Ese mortífago no se anda con trequeñuelas sino que cuando te descubra te matará. Por eso hemos traído a una científica para que te enseñe un hechizo experimental(qué esperabais que los hechizos salieran de la nada)para devolver las maldiciones imperdonables que te hagan.

En ese momento vi como se abría una puerta rápidamente y tras ella salió una figura extrañamente familiar y muy apurada, sin levantar la cabeza dijo:

-Siento llegar tarde señor Bradford -cuando oí su voz hizo la luz en mi mente.

Le levanté al cabeza sin cuidado y dio un leve gemido de dolor pero cuando me vio la cara...

-Harry eres tú!

-Si debo serlo al menos de que haya otra persona en el mundo con una cicatriz en la frente. 

-Harry déjate de sarcasmos ¿eres tú el auror al que tengo que entrenar?

- Ah entonces a ti también te llamaron

- Por supuesto, cuando vi tu mensaje acababa de sonar el teléfono , en ese momento pensé que qué pensaría Ron cuando yo le escribiese que también debía irme al trabajo.

- Bueno ha acabado esta charla porque: ¡hola estoy aquí!

 Nos callamos y escuchamos a Frank.

-Bien señorita...

-Granger, señor.

- Debe usted enseñar al Señor Potter sus hechizos experimentales ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.

- Y tú Harry deberás hacer todo lo que ella diga.

- Bueno-lo dije de mala gana porque no me gustaba acatar ordenes pero como era Hermione la deje, todavía tenía esa semilla de amor hacia ella en mi interior.


End file.
